Don't Question My Motives
by Kam
Summary: Follows the ex pilots and the girls after the war. Full of confusion, secrets, hidden motives. Why does Catherine always look at Trowa like that? Why does Heero fight his emotions away? Why is Dorothy so full of herself? 1xR,2xOC,3xC,4xD,5xS.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any Gundam Wing characers. I only own Clare, and this plot.

**Chapter One: Tangle My Words**

****

"Please tell me you're not going to wear that." Clare said, eyeballing her brother.

Quatre looked in the mirror, tugging at the collar, "What's wrong with it? I think it makes me look charming and superior."

"Quatre… its pink. And.. are those hearts?" Clare asked accusingly, yanking on the sleeve to inspect the cross-stitching.

"No!" He said defensively, pulling his arm from her greedy grasp, "Besides, who says that guys can't show the joy of different colors and shapes?"

"When it's a guy as sensitive as you, people will start talking if they see you in pink." Clare said, scrunching her nose up. She loved her brother dearly, but he certainly was naïve for his age. A few years had passed since the incident with Mariemaia, and the ex-gundam pilots were all nearing the ripe age of twenty-one. Clare had always idoled her older brother, her being the youngest Winner sibling of the lot, and someday wished to follow his footsteps as a gundam pilot. Fortunately, the war ended by the time she was old enough to understand the severity of living the life of a pilot, and now she just wanted to live her life. Quatre moved out from all his guards, telling them to go on an adventure. He asked Clare to move in with him, since he was always the type to get lonely. She befriended the other pilots quickly, and the girls who they had befriended. They were now getting ready to attend some formal dinner that Relena was speaking at; she had invited everyone for support.

"Fine." Quatre sighed, flopping his hands down from the collar, "I'll put on the green striped shirt." Clare smirked, happy for victory.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Yeesh. The ceiling goes on for hours!" Catherine whispered frantically to Trowa. The two had just entered the hall the dinner was taking place at, and Trowa took a quick glance up. Cathy was right, the ceiling was quite tall. Catherine took his hand, and he led her through the crowd, weaving around till he found the table with their last names, scrawled out on a sign, placed on top of the table. Catherine had admitted to Trowa she lied about being his sister – she felt terrible for lying to him, but she didn't want him to leave and continue being a pilot, and getting hurt, or worse, dying. So her brilliant plan was to intrigue him with the whole 'I'm your sister!' routine, which worked for a while, but when the guilt had finally took her to her breaking point, she came clean, and couldn't be happier. Especially since there was certainly some sexual tension between the two, and it would be just … wrong for her to pursue a relationship if he thought it was incest.

As Catherine took her seat, which Trowa gladly pulled out for her, he spotted a tall platinum blonde in a semi-skimpy red strapless strut in, and he quickly sat. Maybe she wouldn't see them.

"Cathy! Trowa!" She shouted, waving her sequined purse around. She rushed over, well at least as fast as someone in stiletto heels could rush, shoving people who were in her way. "Excuse me!" She muttered to rather wide man, crashing into him, and successfully plowing him from her path. She flopped into a seat next to Catherine, who suddenly became quite busy unrolling her silverwear. "Really funny guys, pretending to not see me back there!" Dorothy said, forcing a chuckle, and showing off her gleaming white teeth.

"Yeah, heh heh, we gotcha!" Catherine muttered, trying her hardest to sound sincere. She knew it came out uncaring, but Dorothy was too busy looking at her teeth in Catherine's spoon to hear.

"Hey guys, how is everyone?" Sally's voice rang out as she got closer. Catherine yanked her spoon from Dorothy, who was beginning to start talking. She didn't even notice.

"Great! We're just splendid!" Dorothy said, speaking for the group. Sally smiled. She could see the horror in Trowa's and Catherine's eyes.

"Woman! Why did you walk ahead of me?" Demanded a very flustered looking Wufei, who was straightening his tie. He looked quite panicked, to be honest.

"Because you're a big boy and can navigate through a crowd yourself." Sally retorted, taking a seat. The two of them started dating once the war was officially over. They constantly faught, and never seemed to get along, but then Wufei would surprise everyone by turning into a romantic at the most uncommon of times. This wasn't one of them. He sat down, starting to bicker when Quatre and Clare showed up, Duo not far behind them. They soon scrambled to their seats, everyone having a small conversation with someone else.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Yeah, and then she ended the call with, 'over and out'!" Duo said, cracking up, as did Clare and Quatre, who were listening. He was talking about Hilde, who, moved away once the war was done. There was always an unspoken flirting between her and Duo, however, she seemed to have moved on, and began dating this real cork named Clyde or something snubby like that. However, she was happy. He certainly was more her type that Duo ever could pretend to be, and the two of them moved away. Hilde still called them all quite frequently, not wanting to lose friendship with any of them, especially Duo.

"Hey everyone! Thanks so much for being here!" Relena said, nearing them, flustered. The girls got up and hugged her, the boys just smiled and shook her hand. She took a seat – she wasn't scheduled to speak for a bit. A spiffy man took the microphone, and started blobbing about something most likely important, but they all seemed to daze out. Relena traced her finger on the rim of her wine glass, glancing at the seat next to her, the signboard reading 'YUY'. She sighed, and furrowed her brow. It was just like him to not show up. Heero had joined the Preventors, along with the other ex-pilots, to help protect Relena from danger. When she had heard of it, she thought that perhaps Heero had changed, especially when the two of them nearly kissed, with no thanks to the helmets of the space suits blocking them. But the two barely spoke to each other. It seemed their 'friendship' had gotten more awkward, even after Relena pretended as if nothing had even happened. Lady Une had mentioned to Relena that she could recruit Heero to be a personal bodyguard to her, but she turned down the offer. She didn't want to force him into doing something he didn't want to do.

"Relena Peacecraft!" Some bloke said on the mic, and people started clapping, and watching her expectantly.

"Miss Relena! Its you! Your turn to speak!" Quatre whispered frantically, nudging her. Blinking, she snapped back into reality. She grinned wide, gave Quatre a thank you nod, and gracefully walked up on the stage and grabbed the mic.

"First I want to thank all of you for attending this benefit. Its just wonderful to see everyone coming together for the sanctity of peace." People cheered and clapped, and Relena took a nervous breath in, her hands shaking. She wasn't perfect at this public speaking thing, not even now. Once the cheering died down, Relena smiled again and began speaking. "We are all here for unity, we are all here to keep on restoring this peace we have worked so hard to fight for! We are finally seeing results, and I can't tell you how much it moves me to see the nations of the World coming together as one in this time! I am in love with ………HEERO?"

The crowds gasped, and the ex-pilots and the girls glanced around awkwardly. Relena flushed after realizing what she had technically just said, but the 'perfect soldier' just stood his ground, keeping an emotionless face plastered on. He had just made a royal entrance, showing up late, go figure, and was actually dressed in a suit. However, Relena's surprise to see him came out, and well, now the crowd began to murmur. "Oh, excuse me, I mean, I am in love with the idea of peace!" She glanced around – she had officially lost the crowd. Everyone was staring at Heero, who was sliding into his seat. Relena made a quick exit off the stage, and a real doorknob of a man took the stage, and got everyone's attention back by some accountant's joke. Relena slid into her seat, still flushed.

"Heero, why did you have to show up _then_?" She asked, flopping her head down on the table.

"Hn." Was his response, as he played with his napkin.

"Its okay Miss Relena, no one was listening." Dorothy said flatly.

"Thanks Dorothy, that certainly cheers me up to hear no one was listening to my speech on peace." She mumbled, deadpanned, from her faceplanted spot on the table.

"I think what she _means_," Quatre began, eyeballing Dorothy, who quickly glanced at her fresh manicure, "Is no one will remember that."

"Yeah, at least we knew what you meant." Clare added, giving a reassuring smile.

"Thanks, guys, you guys are the best." Relena mumbled, lifting up her head.

"So.. just how long exactly have you been in love with Heero, then? Or was it peace you were in love with? I got lost in there somewhere." Duo said, giving a mischeivious grin. The death glare he got from Heero and Relena was enough to make him give a quick chuckle, "Kidding, kidding." Or it might've been the fact Heero's hand was reached into his pocket, certainly grasping a gun. Or a knife. Or some form of a weapon.

Heero felt a rush of pride in himself as he again, had victory of Duo, who stepped back away from his joke. He of course had no showing of this on his face. He clicked the safety back on his gun shoved ever so sloppily in his pocket, and fished his hand out and onto the table. He lowered his head, so his bangs lay in his face and glanced at Relena next to him. She looked bothered, troubled, and in another zone completely. It wasn't his fault she blurted out his name. He just simply was late, a pawn in this crazed accident. Of course, he felt guilty for being late to the dinner – he really wanted to hear her speak. Actually, he wanted to see her talk. He wanted to see her move, breathe, smile, laugh, fiddle with her hair when she got nervous, and blush. He wanted to see her in all of her beauty. It wasn't his fault Duo turned off the damn alarm clock. He made a mental note to break his nose sometime for that one. He wanted to reach over to her and tell her it was okay, he was ecstatic she invited him, and give her a hug to cheer her up.

Instead, he kept fiddling with the napkin, keeping the stone look of monotony on his face.

**A/N**: Thanks so much for reading this! I really like the start of this, usually I despise my first chapter of stories. I haven't written in a while, and I hope this is good! Please leave a review, constructive criticism, or a simple 'hello'! I hope you enjoyed this! Thanks!

-Kam


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any Gundam Wing characters. I only own Clare, and this plot.

**Chapter Two: Twirl Me Faster**

The Waltz – such a beautiful dance. It shows how graceful human beings can truly be in a state of vulnerability and despair. It shows honest emotions bursting out of the people at the seams, and laughter and smiling nearly comes naturally. People even lose all worries during the Waltz, just living it up in the moment. Most people, anyway. A group of ten twenty-somethings sat around the white table clothe covered round table, looking rather bored. Well, some of them looked bored, others looked longingly at the dance floor, some checked their manicures for at least the tenth time in the night, and some made small talk, or sad excuses for jokes. Many of the men had their legs crossed flimsily across the other, their hand holding up their chin. They added in slouching to really make them sparkle. The girls were beginning to feel the 'pain is beauty' rule, rubbing their Achilles tendon, their calves, or itching their neck where their necklace clung to.

The boys didn't seem to mind that they weren't dancing, but they were rather bored looking. The girls however, well, that was a different story.

Relena would glance from the dancers, to Heero, to her friends, and back down to her hands resting in her lap. Sally had her arms crossed her cheeks pink. She would occasionally death glare Wufei, but he didn't seem to notice. Catherine just sighed a few times, while Clare just eyeballed her friends, wondering what guy to dance with. Wufei was taken – and not her type, thankfully. Trowa seemed to be exclusive only to Cathy, Quatre was out of the question, cause well, duh, obvious one there. Heero was rather attractive, but it seemed like he had a hidden thing for Relena. That left Duo. However Clare didn't like Duo in that way, and wasn't sure if she ever could. She basically viewed him as her brother's braided, geeky-humored friend. Plus he was still pining over Hilde. Anyways, the girl who was in despair over not dancing the most was Dorothy. She'd look longingly at couples dancing, and even would whimper time to time.

There was silence, other than the distant mingling and music. Whimper. Clare winced.

Someone laughing, the crinkling of Catherine's napkin, whimper whimper.

"Oh for Heaven's _sake_!" Clare grumbled. She looked at their table for possible pawns to be forced into dancing with Dorothy to shut her up. She felt dismayed when she realized there was no one, but then a light bulb flashed on. She could _bribe_ Quatre! She leaned over to her older brother, and whispered, "Quatre, ask Dorothy to dance."

He turned quickly to face his sister, and a look of bewilderment, horror, and disgust tickling his features. "You're kidding." He said, sheerly flabbergasted.

"No, really. It'll shut her up." Clare said, just as a perfectly-timed whimper sounded out. Everyone at the table winced, or did an irritated fidget. Heero just unlocked the safety on his gun. Quatre obviously heard the click, because a look of panic rushed on him. He certainly didn't want to feel guilty for a death.

He used his charming judgment and hoped there was a good part of Dorothy in there somewhere. Without a second's more hesitation, he said, flustered, "Dorothy, would you like to dance?"

"About damn time!" was her response. She didn't like Quatre, and even as a friend, he'd annoy her with his over-sensitivity. However, she was desperate to on the dance floor, and she preferred it be someone she knew, and not some sex pervert, so she was desperate. She knew it would just _kill _Quatre to know she wasn't interesting in him like that, however, he actually seemed to not be interested in her in that sense either, which made her raise an eyebrow. Usually she had a fan club of boys after her. It was almost an _insult_ for someone not to like her. However, since she really wanted to dance, she kept her mouth shut. The two made it to the dance floor, and Quatre took her by the hand, and put his other hand on her hip. She looked a bit shocked, and flinched at first.

"Dorothy, we're _dancing_." Quatre said flatly to her reaction, as if she was overreacting.

"Well yeah, but I never thought you were a take-charge guy." She muttered, rolling her eyes.

She instantly wished to be sitting than dance with him.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Back at the table, things weren't going much better. Sally was getting angrier every second Wufei didn't seize to ask her to dance. It appeared she was biting her tongue so she wouldn't bite his head off. Trowa would glance uncomfortably at Catherine, knowing very well he should ask her to dance. After all, she loved him enough o lie to be his sister, so why couldn't he return some form of a thanks or emotion?

"Cathy," He said, his voice sounding much more nervous that he intended it to be, "Would you like to dance?" Her grin nearly stretched off of her cheeks, and the two of them headed out by Quatre and Dorothy, who looked like they weren't have much fun at all. Quatre took a second to glare at Clare at the table, and she had to hold in a laugh. She knew she would be paying for this on later, but at the moment it was quite humorous.

"_Wufei_." Sally said, in a tone the others had never heard her speak in before; Wufei must have heard this tone though, because he instantly went pale, and turned his head slowly to stare at her, "Ask me to dance."

Her words certainly cut into him like knives, but the meaning of them didn't seem to click. "If you have to tell me to ask you, then what's the point?" Sally's eyes seriously looked like they flashed fire in them.

"The point _is_ if you don't ask me to dance, then the couch will have a _new_ bedtime partner." She spat out.

This seemed to click with him, and he muttered, "Wouldyouliketodance." She stood abruptly, yanking him to the dance floor.

Clare hid a smile, and she glanced at Duo to see him already planning some for of a retaliation joke for later. He glanced over, sensing someone staring at him, and his grin melted away. He just looked at her quizzically, and she raised an eyebrow. She certainly wasn't checking him out, but she knew that his ego was already demanding to him that was the case. She fluttered her eyes over to Relena, who wasn't having very much luck with Heero, who had his vision directly to the table top, and didn't even seem to register anything else happening.

"Relena." Clare said, glancing at Duo, and then to Heero, and then back to her, "Me and you should dance. Since these suckers don't seem to have any courage, why should we let our nights be spoiled?" She gave a devilish smirk.

Duo glanced over. He wasn't a sucker. Pfft. However, he did have to admit that was very intuitive for her to think of such a plot on the spot. It reminded him of himself, to be honest.

Relena looked startled, taking it in. She glanced to Heero, who didn't seem to have registered anything still. She glanced back down to her hands folded in her lap, thinking of an answer.

Heero was surprised. No outside feature could possibly show this. However, his heart raced a bit more, and he almost was feeling foolish for not seizing his chance. Then again, he knew Relena, and knew she wouldn't run and dance with Clare, not if there was a chance of dancing with him. "Sure." Relena said, grinning. _WHAT?_ Heero's eyes fled over to the exuberant Relena. She was full of surprises, and that excited and scared him both at the same time.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

The girls made it to the dance floor and joined the others. "Well, why don't we go out there?" Duo asked, chuckling. Heero rolled his eyes.

"Duo.. no." He muttered, the first actual phrase he had said that night.

"Why not? You missed your chance to ask her, buddy. Besides, if we are out there, you might have a chance to sneak and get with her." Duo said, raising his eyebrows, like he did anytime he thought he had a brilliant plan.

"I could always pistol whip Clare out of the way." Heero said, picturing it.

"No!" Duo said, his eyes bugging out. He swallowed, and smiled, and said, "Er, don't do that. I'll just take her away from Relena."

Heero sat there like stone. _Who am I kidding? Relena wouldn't want to dance with me._ "No." Was his response. It was too late. Duo took charge, and was yanking Heero out there. "Duo!" He hissed, shoving his hand in his pocket to scare him into thinking he was going to shoot him.

"Come on, Heero! Tell her how you feel!" Duo said excitedly, obviously wanting to be the savior who started a relationship.

"I don't _feel anything_ for _her_!" Heero whispered frantically, his face contorting into worry. They were getting closer to the two girls giggling and having fun. "They're having fun Duo." He muttered. Duo stopped dragging the usually silent boy. He seemed to have realized this as well, and didn't want to get two girls on his arse for butting in.

"Fine." Duo sighed. The two boys stood there a moment, and Duo grabbed Heero and started twirling around.

"Duo!" Heero belted out, frantically trying to pull his hands from his grasp.

"Heero, you're not doing it right…" Duo mumbled. Relena and Clare just glanced at them, and giggled at the situation.

"We don't need them to ask. He will come to you eventually, you know." Clare said, giving a reassuring smile to Relena, who suddenly looked depressed.

"Maybe." She breathed, not sounding very convincing.

**A/N:** I like this chapter! So far, I believe this to my favorite and best story that I've made, and I hope you feel the same way! Thanks for the review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did while typing it! Sorry it's a little short, but I just wanted to individualize the dance as a single section. Alright, go review! Hehe.

-Kam


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Gundam Wing characters. I only own Clare, and this plot.

**Chapter Three: Give Me Alcohol**

It had been a couple of days since Relena's speech dinner. She hadn't really heard from any of her friends, other than Quatre who called and thanked Relena for inviting him and Clare. Its not like she could have necessarily talked to her friends either if they called – she was over her head in work. One afternoon she was working hard on documents in her office when a light knock came to the door.

"Come in." She said absentmindedly, scribbling something on the paper in her hands.

"Hello Miss Relena." Dorothy said, her hands cradled in front of her torso. Relena set her pen down and smiled.

"Hello Dorothy. I hope you have been well?" She asked, as Dorothy gave a short nod. Relena sensed an expression on her face she hadn't quite seen yet. It almost looked like pity. "Is everything alright, Dorothy?"

"Well, Lady Une sent me down to speak with you…" Dorothy began. She was Lady Une's secretary, and usually handled the dirty work. She especially begged Lady Une to not deliver this message, but it was her job, after all. "You see, there has been some.. _threats_."

"Threats?" Relena asked, not seeming baffled by it at all, "On me?" Dorothy nodded. "Well, I guess I am lucky to have such great friends in the Preventors and at the office with me here." She said with a grin. Always so optimistic.

"Miss Relena, I'm afraid its more severe than something you wave away. We are worried for you, so we hired you a bodyguard." Dorothy mumbled.

A bodyguard? Relena didn't like the tone Dorothy was speaking in. "Bodyguard? Who might it be, Dorothy?" Dorothy didn't have time to answer when Relena's door opened, and none other than Heero Yuy stood in the doorframe. He took a quick glance of the office, and stood in front of Relena's desk.

"You asked me to be your personal bodyguard?" He asked in a low, deep voice. It was surprising to hear him speak so much at once, however, he must have to do it all the time for the job. He was wearing a Preventors uniform, which showed of the ripple-effect of his muscles. Relena had to try her hardest not to focus on them.

"I asked you..?" She said quizzically, but saw the urge on Dorothy's face and said, "Yes, I asked you. Thank you Heero for agreeing to the job." He gave a sharp nod.

"You will be staying in a guest bedroom at Miss Relena's manor, and have access to her schedule at all times. Wherever she goes, you go." Dorothy said, taking note of how aware the muscles were as well. He nodded, and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Relena blinked, wondering if that just happened. "Well, then." She mumbled, surprised by how fast it all had happened.

"Miss Relena, I'm sorry we didn't get your permission first, or that we told him you asked him to be. We are just concerned for your well-being, and know that he wouldn't let us or you down." Dorothy said, sighing.

"No, Dorothy, thank you for being there for me. It just will take a lot of getting used to, having him in the house. I suppose it will be just as quiet, Lord knows that boy won't talk." She said with a gracious chuckle. Dorothy beamed, proud of her work.

"Miss Relena, maybe to lessen the tenseness, we should have a gathering at your house. All of the ex pilots can come over, and the girls. That way, it won't be as odd for him to be in the house." Dorothy suggested, a twinkling in her eyes. She was definitely one for a party. Of course she always said 'gathering'.

Relena tilted her head, sucking this suggestion in. It would definitely lessen the tension, because with all of her friends there, it would only seem natural for him to be there as well. The only problem would be when they left, he wouldn't be. It would just be something she would have to deal with. "Yes, I think that sounds wonderful. It will be good to see everyone again, I know it's only been a couple of days, but I rather enjoyed the company." She said, grinning.

Dorothy looked overjoyed, and said, "Well, I will start making the phone calls. We are lucky today is a Friday, Miss Relena; it will be easier to get a hold of everyone. What time should I tell them the gathering starts?"

"I get off at five. I suppose since Heero will most likely be riding in the limo with me, just have everyone be at the manor at five thirty." She said. Dorothy nodded, and began to leave, but Relena called out, "Dorothy," She stopped in her place and faced the minister, "Since Sally is the only one of us of age… tell her to buy alcohol. Lots and _lots_ of alcohol." Dorothy grinned and continued out of the office.

There was no way she would be able to deal with having Heero living with her if she was sober. No, not on the first night. Hell, who was she kidding? She was going to be hammered the whole first week if she wasn't bonkers. She continued on her paper work, already starting to dread the whole party idea.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Five o' clock sharp. Relena sighed, rubbing her temples. Alcohol would defiantly help the headache already taunting her. She starting stacking piles of paper, her 'homework' for the weekend. There was a knock on her door, and she raised an eyebrow. Who in the devil could that be? Most employees had scattered the building by four, so for someone to still be around at five like her was a rarity.

"Come in." She said in more of an inductive tone. Heero opened the door, and again, glanced around her office. He shut the door behind him. He was no longer in his Preventors uniform, now he was in a blue suit, much like the one he had worn during one of their first encounters all those years ago at the dance. She had to smile at the memory of him threatening to kill her and her little reaction to it. Now she knew that the face had made then was a look of surprise, but back then it was just a deadpanned look.

"It's five." He said flatly, breaking the silence, and glancing to the floor, breaking their locked stares on each other.

"I can see that." She said, continuing to shove papers in her bag.

"I was told you get off at five." He added.

"I'm just packing up now. Impatient, much?" She said with a smirk. She saw him shift his weight around, something he did when he was uncomfortable or when he was proven wrong. When he made no response to this, she began talking again while multitasking on packing up, "We're having a get together at the manor. All the guys and the girls will be there at five thirty. It will be fun." She hoped to lighten the mood between them.

"Hn." He was impossible to work with. He glanced at her when she sighed and turned her back on him, continuing to clean up. He would've helped, but he knew Relena was very independent, and didn't want to step into her boundary zone by accident. He didn't know what to think of the party she just had mentioned. It would be good to see his friends again; her dinner was the first time he had seen them in a while. However, it made him a bit uncomfortable. It was going to be hard to get used to living with Relena anyway, and it didn't help to make a big production of it with a party. He respected her wishes, as usual, though.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

About ten minutes later, and even some impatient foot tapping from Heero, the two were in her limo heading towards her house. She was flustered, annoyed, and tired – this party would do her good. Relena stared out the window for a while, and then glanced over at Heero next to her. He too, was zoning out the window, thinking of God knows what, especially what types of things that boy thinks about. She saw a lump in his jacket pocket, and wondering what it was, leaned forward cautiously so he wouldn't notice her spying.

"It's a gun." He mumbled, not taking his eyes away from the window. Darn. He always knew when someone was staring at him.

"Do you really think you'll need a gun on this job? It's a silly threat, I really think everyone is making a big deal out of this." Relena said, a jovial tone in her voice. He turned to face her, his Prussian eyes piercing her. She couldn't help but look deep in them, wondering what he was thinking, how he felt.

"My job is serious. I stop and kill anyone who tries to harm you." He said this in a monotonous tone, however Relena could hear the passion he felt towards his job in his voice. He glanced back out the window. "If it was up to me, I'd kill anyone who even _looked_ at you the wrong way." This was a different tone… it was lighter, caring. Relena was left with her mouth slightly open, glancing at the dark locks on the back of his head. She wanted to just once more get lost in those eyes, but he refused to look back at her. She turned and looked out her window, sighing and crossing her arms. It was charming of him to want to protect her, but why couldn't he hold a conversation with her? Heero glanced back over at her, right as she had turned. She was close enough to touch, and he had to use all his might to resist reaching over and rubbing the creamy hand hanging by her waist.

This was going to be a challenge, living with her and not going over the boundary line of friendship he insisted she wanted.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Right as the house maiden opened the door for Relena and Heero, the others began to arrive. They all settled in the 'living room'. That's what Relena referred to it as, however it looked more like a ballroom because of its size. It was rather charming and cozy, so it wasn't uncomfortable to gather in such a large room. There was dancing music playing lightly on the surround sound stereo she had installed months before. It was a mix – full of proper dancing music, like the Waltz, for example, and more new-wave dancing music.. you know, the grinding up against each other kind. Who knew what the alcohol would lead to. Have to be prepared, aye?

Although there were only ten people, it was quite loud – the music had been turned up to Duo's liking, and everyone was talking either as a group or as individual groups. Alcohol was at what seemed like an endless supply, in a cooler in the center of the room. Sort of like a grab-bag. The lot of them had tasted alcohol before – them only being twenty never stopped them. Luckily, Sally was old enough to purchase the desired drink. Soon some of the others would be turning twenty-one as well, but not soon enough. Clare was only eighteen, which meant Quatre would pester her for drinking, even though she had long ago tasted her first wines and champagnes. Sally and Wufei sat on a couch, seeming to be discussing their relationship issues. It appeared Wufei was the counseling drunk – meaning it was easier to talk about their issues when he was wasted rather than sober. Sally seemed to still be mature and have her head on strong, even at the most hammered of occasions, which made her appear as Wonder Woman. Unfortunately for them and everyone else though, no one was quite at that 'drunk' state quite yet – many had numerous drinks, but no one was dancing naked with a lamp shade for a hat yet.

Relena was talking with Catherine and Trowa; Duo was pressed up against a speaker and attempting to sing along with the songs on shuffle; Quatre was going to get more drinks; Dorothy disappeared, most likely to the bathroom; Heero was sitting on a foot stool. Clare walked over and sat next to him, pulling up her knees to her chin and curling her arms around them. "Why aren't you drinking?" She questioned, not looking at him, but rather her brother, who was reaching for some Vodka. _Naughty Quatre._ She thought with a smirk.

"I'm on the job." He muttered, sighing.

"You know, you can drink. All of us are here, and its your first night as bodyguard. _Nothing _will happen to her." She said, turning to him and giving him a reassuring smile.

"I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something did." He said, his glance falling onto Relena laughing at a story Catherine was entertaining her with.

Clare smiled. "That's sweet. But she would want you to enjoy yourself." She glanced at Duo, and called him over. He raised an eyebrow, and walked a bit crooked over. He was getting to the state of wasted. Or lost loads of brain cells from smashing his face up against the speaker.

"Yeah?" Duo asked, looking between Heero and Clare, and then looking rather depressed.

"Tell Heero to drink." She said, grinning.

"Uh.. Heero, drink." Duo said, raising and eyebrow.

"No." He mumbled.

"One shot. Me and Duo will do one with you, wont we Duo?" Clare asked, glancing at him.

"Uh.. yeah. Yeah. A shot." Duo nodded, and took a seat on another footstool. They called the on-guard bartender over, wishing they had one of their own, and he stirred up three shots of something strong, and the three of them downed them on the count of three. Clare had to squeeze her eyes shut, taking a moment and letting the alcohol register. Duo and Heero seemed unaffected by it, lucky ducks. "You okay?" Duo asked, putting his hand on her shoulder. She reached her hand up, grabbing his that was on her shoulder, and rubbed it up on her cheek. She felt the different rough spots from years of accidents as a pilot rub across her lips. Duo blinked, and took control of the hand she was controlling of his, starting to rub her soft, rosy cheek himself. She dropped the hand that was controlling his, and just smiled. Her eyes were still closed, and Duo reached up with his other hand and tucked some strands of her hair behind her ear on the other side of her face, and that's when she opened her eyes. She looked happy, then confused, then horrified, and backed up, out of his grasp.

".Er.. sorry." She mumbled quickly before hopping up and rushing over across the room to sit with Relena, Catherine, and Trowa. Duo watched her rush away, and when she sat, he saw how flushed she was. _Oh, dur. It was the alcohol._ Their eyes locked for a minute before he ripped his away. Heero just raised his eyebrow at the now silent Duo, who was going over the past events again.

"What was that?" He dared to ask, a smile tickling his lips. Not really a smile, more like a miniscule curve on the right edge of his lips, but it was a smile enough.

Duo's cheeks went red, and he nervously retorted, "And _who_ is in love with Relena?"

"I'm _not_ in love with her!" He muttered, before crossing his arms and leaning back against the chair behind him.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

People started to dance, finally – Wufei and Sally (who wouldn't keep each other's hands off of one another), and Catherine and Trowa had joined the floor. This left Relena and Clare sitting on a couch, Clare telling Relena about the crazed experience she just had with Duo, silently of course, so Duo wouldn't realize she was talking about him. Him and Heero just stared at the girls from their position on the stools, and Quatre was still digging around for some Vodka.

"Clare… I'm going to ask him to dance." Relena said, her face flushing just at talking about doing it.

"But.. then I will have to dance with Duo." Clare mumbled, her lower lip threatening to pout.

"Just tell him the alcohol affected you. I mean, you've sobered up a bit, and its not like you like Duo." Relena said matter-of-factly. She had a buzz kicking in, and didn't want to be full-blown drunk in front of Heero.

"Yeah, cause I like this boy in my class at school, anyway." Clare mumbled, glancing at the boys.

"Oh really?" Relena asked, grinning. Clare blushed and shoved Relena. Relena giggled and took a breath in. "Now or never." The two of them stood up, and crossed the room.

"Heero.. _incoming_." Duo mumbled frantically, and Heero glanced up to see Relena and Clare coming their way. Relena looked like Heaven, like an angel, like peace, like flowers. She was beautiful, and anything that resembled beauty reminded him of her. His heart beat started picking up quickly, and he had to concentrate so his hands wouldn't shake from adrenaline.

"Hey." Relena and Clare said at the same time.

"Duo, would you like to dance? As friends, that is. I'm sorry I'm a sucker for alcohol." Clare said all in one breath. When he raised his eyebrow about the dancing question, she glanced at Heero and Relena, whose eyes were locked with each other, and Duo understood. She was trying to set the two of them up as well, and needed to get Duo out of the way by asking him to dance. He smiled, and the two of them headed out with the others.

"Good party." Heero said, smoothing out the wrinkles on his pants. Relena took a seat next to him, the one Duo was just occupying.

"Really? It seems a bit boring, but I guess alcohol is spicing it up." Relena said, smiling.

"I've only had a shot.. I don't want to drink and then something happen to you in my moment of non-awareness." Heero said, not meeting her gaze.

"Heero, you don't have to worry about me." She said, linking her arm through his, and causing him to look up at her with surprise, "But what you _can_ do is dance with me." It wasn't a question, or a demand. To Heero, it was an invitation. He gave a short nod, and the two of them head out on the floor as well.

Quatre finally got his hands on a bottle of Vodka when Dorothy snatched it, opened it, and took a long drink of it. "Dorothy.." Quatre said, annoyed. She grinned and handed it back to him, and was surprised he took a swig as well.

"Quatre, dance with me." Dorothy said, shaking her chest a bit and grabbing onto both of his hands, yanking him forward, and causing him to drop the bottle. He cursed, and glanced back up to her, wishing desperately for control over his hands back. But being a gentleman, even in times of being hammered, he gave a short nod, irritated. They made their way to the center of the floor, and a slow song, Have a Little Faith In Me came on the stereo. Quatre curled his hands around her hips a little tightly, and yanked her closer so she had to wrap her arms around his neck. "Quatre.." She mumbled, surprised by his strength and forwardness.

"Dorothy, _why_ did you ask me to dance with you? You seemed desperate the last time we danced." Quatre mumbled to her, his head resting up against hers as they slowly stepped, eventually making a 360 degrees circle.

"I asked because everyone else was dancing…" Dorothy said, pulling back a bit to look at him, "Why.. did you think I? Oh, Quatre, you thought I liked _you_?" She said, laughing, "No silly, I could _never_ fall for a guy like you. I can't _stand_ you, to be honest." She wasn't speaking rudely, just truthfully.

Quatre raised an eyebrow. Where'd she get that crazy theory from? "Why would you think I would like you? You annoy me to wit's end, and I wouldn't be able to _live_ with myself if I had to date you. Your too in love with _yourself_ anyway to notice anyone else, so why bother? I mean, you might be _easy_, but that's not something I'm looking for in a girl." His words stung like knives. He didn't even seem ashamed of what he just said, and the awareness in his eyes showed how sober he still was. He was being honest, and what she hated to admit most was he nailed her personality right on.

"Quatre.." She said, blinking, her eyes welling up with tears, "I thought you were the sensitive, _naïve_ boy! What happened to you?" She asked, trying to keep the tears from spilling.

"Dorothy, I've _matured_. I'm edged, more rounded, more independent. Just because I have a sensitive, gentleman-ly side doesn't mean I have a rugged side as well." He said, his tone showing his annoyance with her.

"How dare you say I'm _easy_, Quatre. How would you know? You had no right to go as far as you did. I _hate_ you!" She said icily, allowing the tears to stream down her face, and ran off, up the stairs. Quatre didn't seem bothered by this, though. He didn't even look guilty as he made his way back to the grab-bag of alcohol and fished out another Vodka, and popped it open and started drinking, flopping down onto the couch.

No one else seemed to notice the fight between the two of them; if Wufei and Sally kept it up, they'd be having sex right there. Trowa was holding Catherine gingerly at the waist, and she had her hands on his shoulders. There was enough room between the two of them to fit a few people. Talk about old-style. Heero, however, had Relena pulled close, and her arms were wrapped around his neck, her head resting on his shoulder, his head on hers. She certainly didn't mind. Heero eyeballed Duo and Clare, who were just basically standing there, holding each other in the way Trowa and Catherine were.

When Duo saw Heero's death glare, which possibly was him realizing Duo and Clare and set the two of them up, Duo pulled Clare closer, whispering, "Heero might be on to us, lets act on this one." She grinned and nodded into his shoulder. They were now standing much like Relena and Heero.

Duo couldn't help but smile – he hadn't felt someone up so close to him in a long time. He and Hilde danced often, you see, but they hadn't had sex, much to his dismay. He would lie and tell Heero 'stories', but Heero could see right through Duo. He knew there was no sex, too. Without thinking, Duo leaned down and kissed Clare on the neck. He felt her flinch, and felt her pulse speed up. He quickly brought his head back up, flushing. Clare didn't say anything, so he decided to use a cover up. "Good acting, huh?" He whispered, lying through his teeth. She smiled and glanced away, her cheeks red.

She knew he was lying – he must've forgotten she was sealed up against him., because when someone _acts_ like they like someone, their heart doesn't beat quite as hard as Duo's was.

**A/N:** Whoa. Super long chapter. At least from my standards. I liked this one a lot, I kept going "Aww" through the whole thing. I know Quatre isn't quite in character, but I always saw him as someone who gets sick of himself, gets sick of being so sensitive. There's not really any official ships I suppose happening yet though, just because Duo and Clare were dancing doesn't guarantee anything, nor does Heero and Relena. Please leave a review or whatever you please.. unless it's a flame. Flames make me cry at night. Hehe. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it!

-Kam


End file.
